Talk:Outer Persephone
Question Has anyone else noticed a bug when playing at the Little Sister, where one of the doors opens and closes when you get close, too fast to enter. there is a angel behind it. I cant get to it to get the ADAM. Its not a bug, its meant to do that in the level. When you're playing as the Little Sister, you're suppose to go through the vents to access through some areas, and that one for harvesting ADAM has a vent near it. --Evans0305 (talk) 22:00, July 12, 2012 (UTC) So Detailed When we normally play the game, we see Outer Persephone as it appears in the real world (AKA grimy, devastated, etc.) for only a brief period, in the entryway, the quarantine area, and in Lamb's Office. The areas within the Holding Cells, we only see during short moments of clarity (harvesting corpses and leaning in to pick up the 3 needed suit components) while controlling the Little Sister. Here's the thing though, I've been using Console Commands as I go through the level, and something I've noticed is that these places are rediculously detailed. It's not just small sections that look fully put together, practically the whole area looks complete. Only one spot is unfinished and disconnected. It makes me wonder if originally Delta would have been able to tour the full facility in the real world (AKA not in Little Sister Mode), but the designers just pulled the decision at the last minute. Unownshipper (talk) 05:41, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Might have been better to have another several hundred feet of path and bunches of Splicers to encounter by going thru what they had created (justify by having the connector to Inner Persephone thru there). Possibly to get you those last several ADAM enhancement earlier so you had more opportunity to play with them. Luminescent Biomass I noticed there were roots or whatsoever they were in the Quarantine Room in Outer Persephone. They seemed to be glowing. So I would think they too had the same Luminescent Biomass fed upon by the Sea Slugs. ZanyDragon (talk) 13:04, July 2, 2014 (UTC) What say you? ZanyDragon (talk) 13:05, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Various sealife of different kinds might have bioluminescence, and it certainly made for a pretty looking terrain prop in the general darkness of Rapture (it also implies that Outer Persephone was flooded at one time for long enuf - though its more likely just reuse of assets rather than story) Daddy Meets... Whats with those new "Daddy Meets..." pix ?? they dont make any sense (no daddy, no meets X, no Rapture in them) 01:30, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :What do you mean they don't make sense? They're the titles of the red marble statues seen throughout the Holding Cells. What's not to get about them? :Unownshipper (talk) 19:02, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :- :The pictures shown are surface world terrain (THAT makes sense to you ???). :Wouldnt picture of the statues (both forms...) be more appropriate ? : 02:13, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::The way you phrased the original question (if you and the origanl poster are the same person) it seemed like the notion of having a title in general for the artworks made no sense, so that's on you. ::I won't make any assumptions for why the title of the statue is surrounded by the nature scenes (maybe to have a calming effect on the viewer?), but no, it wouldn't make sense to show the both forms. Picture it: ::You spared Grace and saw this kindly-looking statue of Delta lifting her up all gallantly and then looked down at the title on the floor and the image was of him about to spear her with his drill while she desperately tries to defend herdelf with her cane… Don't you think that might be a little, I don't know, JARRING? ::Unownshipper (talk) 03:46, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Again whats with those pictures that have nothing to do with the situation in the game where they appear -- they are titles for statues in the Little-Sister-Playhouse in BS2 and having them ontop of some random scenery is a bit odd (as suggested, having them on a picture of the statues in the game might maybe make a bit more sense ?? ) ::As to 'jarring', maybe you might look at all the other pictures here to find some existing 'jarring-i-ness' as a precedence for that concept not being foreign to this wiki. :: 11:49, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::: Title cards are kinda pointless, no? Their entire purpose is something that could easily be done with either the description for the statue images themselves, or a subheading - which is generally why both features are offered. Using an image to display text, is probably one of the most backward things I've ever seen. 25pxDigital Utopia (talk) 22:25, November 6, 2018 (UTC)